villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Raymond Zhang
Raymond Zhang is one of two main antagonists in the 1991 film Double Impact, the other being Nigel Griffith. He is portrayed by Philip Chan. Biography Zhang is a cruel crime lord and the head of the Zhang crime family. He is also in partnership with the ruthless businessman Nigel Griffith, who had recently completed his latest project, the Hong Kong Victoria Harbor tunnel. Zhang had become involved with Griffith after the latter ran into money issues during the tunnel's construction, forcing him to acquire a secret loan from the Zhang family. When Griffith orders a hit on his business partner Paul Wagner following the tunnel's opening ceremony (as he was of no further use to Griffith and he didn't want to share his profits with him), a triad hit squad employed by Zhang follows Paul home and kills both him and his wife. However, they fail to kill their two twin sons, Chad and Alex. Alex is rescued by a maid while Chad is taken into care by the family's bodyguard, Frank Avery. 25 years later, the two siblings have grown up separately without any knowledge of the other's existence, but are reunited when Frank informs him of a new "business" opportunity in Hong Kong. Alex is revealed to be immersed in Hong Kong's criminal underworld ruled by Zhang, and had recently been trying to sell foreign cars with electronics inside (causing him to be hunted by the Hong Kong Marine Police in the process). Chad is mistaken for Alex by Zhang's men and taken to his car to discuss the recent issue. Chad insults Zhang by refusing his offer to work for him, and is consequently beaten up by one of his henchmen and locked in a container. Zhang is present alongside several crime bosses at a meeting being held by Griffith in Hong Kong, and is later seen when Chad and Alex try to kill them both with a disguised bomb. Zhang realizes that Chad and Alex are actually two separate people and also discovers that they are same twins that he and Griffith failed to kill 25 years ago. He and Griffith kidnap Alex's girlfriend, Danielle Wilde, and the Wagner family bodyguard Frank Avery and take them to the Golden Glory ship to be tortured, knowing that Chad and Alex will soon arrive to save them. When Chad and Alex reach the ship, a huge gunfight breaks out and most of Zhang and Griffith's henchmen are killed. The brothers manage to rescue Frank and Danielle but Griffith and Zhang take this opportunity to escape. Alex pursues a fleeing Zhang to the top of a large crane and they fight each other, but Alex gains the upper hand by crushing Zhang's hand in moving gears. After Chad kills Griffith, an injured Zhang begs Alex to spare him - however, Alex remembers Zhang's role in his father's death and subsequently activates the conveyor belt Zhang is lying on, sending him tumbling off the edge of the crane to his doom. Gallery Raymond Zhang.png|Zhang meeting Chad Wagner in his car (after mistaking him for his twin brother Alex) Raymond Zhang 2.png|Zhang watching Chad being beaten up by his men, after Chad intentionally insults him Raymond Zhang 3.png|Zhang attending a meeting with his partner in crime, Nigel Griffith Raymond Zhang 4.png|Zhang kidnapping Alex's girlfriend, Danielle Wilde, and the Wagner family bodyguard Frank Avery Raymond Zhang 5.png|Zhang about to attack Alex with a blade concealed in his cane Raymond Zhang 6.png|An injured Zhang pleading with Alex to spare his life Zhang's death.png|Zhang falls to his death when Alex activates the conveyor belt he is on Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Deal Makers Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Category:Martial Artists Category:Leader Category:Conspirators Category:Kidnapper Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters